universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ducky
Ducky '''(a.k.a. '''Devoted Ducky, as she is called in her bio on the official site, and referred to as by fans), originally voiced by the late Judith Barsi, later by Heather Hogan and finally Aria Noelle Curzon, is one of the nine main characters in the Land Before Time films and television series. Her species has been disputed by fans and critics to be one of such species as Saurolophus, Anatosaurus, and Parasaurolophus. Though her appearance is almost identical to Saurolophus, and she has been identified as one in The Land Before Time Sing-Along Songs video, she has been called a Parasaurolophus in most other official merchandise and media, and has even been called an Anatosaurus in a script for the original film. She is one of many creatures called a "Swimmer", and is also called a "Bigmouth", or a "duck-bill" by the characters in the films. Ducky is very out-going and positive, and is loving to her friends and family. She lives with her mother and father, multiple biological siblings, and an adopted Stegosaurus (which is referred to as a "Spiketail" in the franchise) named Spike, who is also a main character of the franchise. Together, they are friends with the other main characters, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Chomper, and Ruby. In most cases, Ducky is listed after Littlefoot and Cera, and before Petrie and Spike, Chomper, Ruby Ali and Guido, but sometimes Spike is listed after Cera and before Ducky. The character of Ducky has been received well by critics, and has had considerable influence on culture, being featured in a large amount of The Land Before Time-related merchandise, and being a focus point in numerous fanfictions. She is most well known for frequently saying "Yep, yep, yep" and "Nope, nope, nope", both of which are frequently quoted in everyday culture and media. Personality Ducky is very talkative as she loves to talk to others including her friends. She also has a very positive attitude. Role in Film Gallery PDVD_412.jpg Trivia *Ducky might have a crush on Petrie as she hugs and kisses him in the movie. *Ducky is the youngest of the gang. *It was stated by her voice actor Judith Barsi that Ducky was her favorite character to voice. In fact, her catchphrase is now read on Barsi's gravestone. *Ducky is a favorite among Land before Time watchers. *Ducky was a posthumous role for Judith. *As she informs, Cera in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, Ducky can speak fluent baby-talk as herself being a twin. According to her, when the day she hatched during the first film, their were 12 other siblings within the nest, however from the movie's perspective, Ducky was a part of a nest that clutched only 7 eggs (with Ducky being the eighth). ** However this mention can be misleading, if one were not to pay attention to the first sequel. Estimating the number of both Ducky's nest and her other siblings from the second film, that actually Ducky was adding her second clutch of siblings rather than referring to hatching the day she was actually born. * Ducky is the only one of the original main characters to not have missing relatives, as Littlefoot is missing his mother, Cera is missing her biological mother, Petrie is missing his father, and Spike is missing his biological parents. Ducky, however, has been shown to have both of her parents and a number of siblings, as well as an aunt that is alluded to in The Great Day of the Flyers. * Out of the entire main cast Ducky was one of the last to show the darker side of her personality. This was shown in the TV series when "Search for the Sky Color Stones", Ducky starts to grow greedy, and acts hostile towards Ruby and Cera; she was so greedy that lead up to the point she refused to help Spike. * Ducky was originally labeled an Anatosaurus within the original script and was said to be younger than Littlefoot. *In The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave is the first time that Ducky has her eye-shadows ever since the original Land Before Time (1988). *Ducky is sometimes drawn with prominent breasts, something which no hadrosaur had. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Main Characters Category:Kids